Teen Titans (Anime Style)
by abioladamilola
Summary: I just wrote this for the fun of it. I have been watching Teen Titans and Young Justice again and got this silly idea. Rather than the characters we all know, anime characters whom we all know and love are the Titans in question.
1. Family Reunion

**I was debating over whether I should write this or not but I might as well do it. I did an MMD pic with some anime characters as the Teen Titans here:** **art/Teen-Titans-604415911** **. Rin was not in that pic because I did not have Rin's model then. Yup, that is what the fic is except this time the kids are much older now and in college and are gonna have a little family reunion. Ah the nostalgia! So the line-up is as follows:**

 **FIRST GENERATION**

 **Eren- Nightwing formerly known as Robin (Yes we are calling him Nightwing here since Levi is Batman or Heichou as he would be called in-universe xD) He is the leader of the gang**

 **Goku- Superboy (Had to give him that for a good reason) The muscles of the gang xD. His codename is ironically Superboy xD**

 **Abby Tsukino- Starfire (She is my Sailor Moon OC) The mama bear of the group and second in command plus Eren's gf. Her code name is Starfire here too xD plus she is Wondergirl 1. Yes I did that for a reason which you will discover later**

 **Tsuna Sawada- Kid Flash (Wally West Kid Flash xD.) The jokester and prankster. Everyone calls him Swifty**

 **Moka Akayashi- Raven (I had a reason for making her that). She is simply Moka here**

 **Kaneki Ken- Beast Boy (The smarter version of Beast Boy)- His codename is Mukade**

 **Rin Okumura (The closet we will have to Speedy except without bows and arrows)- His codename is Paladin**

 **NEWER MEMBERS (All of them used to be Titans East and then later merged with the main seven)**

 **Lelouch- (The second Robin and Eren's brother) His codename is Zero (like DUH?!)**

 **Sakura Haruno- Her codename is Kinouchi**. **She is basically Donna Troy here and thus Wondergirl 2**

 **Yami Yugi (Had to put him in there)- His codename is Shadow**. **He is the male version of Zatanna**

 **Asuka Langley Soryu- Hers is Eva. Basically she is Bumblebee**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki- He is called Zangetsu. He is Aqualad**

 **Edward Elric- He is Cyborg and his codename is ironically Cyborg**

 **Naruto Uzumaki- He is called Hokage here** **and he is the other Speedy and would use bow and arrows.**

 **Now onto the story**

Nightwing growls as he dodges yet another blast whilst hopping from rooftop to rooftop. _Cursed bastards!_ he snarls inwardly. Batman had gone off on a mission with the rest of the Justice League, leaving Gotham in his hands. Everyone was fine till Deathstroke's goons started firing laser guns and outnumbering him. Seriously, since when did they do that?! "Desperate times call for desperate measures." he mutters to himself as he presses a button on his gauntlet.

Lelouch rolls his eyes as the rest of the family talk about Lord knows what. He wonders how Eren deals with stuff like this as he finds it pretty revolting to be honest. Still, he has no choice. Just then, his phone starts beeping. He smirks as he knows what that meant. "Uhm…excuse me guys, I have to attend to an important call." He says as he raises up. Just when his brother Schieniezel was bout to yell at him, he bolts out and heads to the Secret Chamber that only he knew too Zero was suited up, he flies out of the Chamber in his Zero jet.

Yami is busy helping stock up stuff in his grandfather's game shop when his phone starts beeping. He smirks. "About time huh?" Yugi his little brother walks in and sees him staring at his phone, knowing what that meant. He nods at him to go on ahead. Yami grins and jumps out of the nearest window and sneaks out of the house. Using the Millenium Puzzle, he transforms into his superhero form which is a replica of Dark Magician's costume.

Abby sighed as she goes through a couple of books. They were given an assignment which they had to hand in by next week Thursday. So far, she has found nothing. "'Man this sucks." She muttered. Then suddenly, she hears a beeping sound. Checking her bag, she sees her phone beeping, a giant T on it. Smirking, she packs up her stuff and heads out. Once she then twirls around and transforms into her costume which is a red and black crop top and a black mini skirt with red boots and silver gauntlets plus her normal black hair turns to red, she flies out of the school.

Goku was busy training himself on the fields at home. He decided to ditch school today as he could not bear the torture of having to sleep through several boring classes. He hears a beeping sound and checks his phone. He then smirks, knowing what that meant. He quickly changes to his new costume which is a simplistic T-shirt with the S insignia on it and a pair of jeans with a leather jacket on top and flies out to find the others.

Moka is seated at her father's dojo, eyes closed as she sinks into deep meditation. Her eyes widen in surprise as she hears a beeping noise. "What now?" she mutters. She glares at her phone and grins. "What an age." She immediately suits up wearing a velvet leotard and a black hooded cape and flies out of the dojo.

"…OK now I wish I went on a proper date." Says Rin with a giant pout. Tsuna chuckles and pats him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Worry yourself not bro.' Rin nods. Just then, Goku flies to where they are. "Guys suit up! We got trouble!" he says. The two of them smirk at each other. "About time tbh!" says Rin. Tsuna nods. The two of them also suit up, Rin wearing a blue and black body suit and a domino mask whilst Tsuna wears a replica of Kid Flash's costume and together they all take off.

Abby finds both Asuka and Sakura. "Girls you ready?" Moka then joins them. "Eren sent a distress signal." She added. Asuka and Sakura quickly transform; Asuka in her signature red body suit and Sakura wearing a red cropped top with a bird insignia in the front and a red skirt and fly in the air joining them.

Meanwhile, Ichigo in his Zangestu suit,which is a black body suit with white accents on it ,runs over to Edward's apartment to go call him and Naruto. He knows that the both of them are now roommates so he knows when to call them. "Yo boys, let's rock!" he says. "Whoa! It's time already?!" says Naruto. Edward grins wickedly. "Man I miss moments like this!" The two also suit up, Edward in his usual combat suit and Naruto in a red body suit with a Robin Hood-esque hat and domino mask alongside his bow and arrows. and follow Ichigo who was able to create a cloud ship big enough for the three of them.

Meanwhile, Nightwing throws a couple of batarangs at some of the assassins chasing after him, knocking them out. Then suddenly, a couple of blasts hits the masked warriors. Nightwing looks up as Starfire and the girls fly over to him. "Hey ladies." he says with a grin. The girls then land beside him. Moka then attacks a couple of the ninjas with Kinouchi right behind her.  
"Nice costume Eren." says Eva. Nightwing grins. "Yeah. Robin was nice but it fits a more youthful person. I am no longer a little kid so I had to grow ya know? Plus I had some personal issues to straighten out hence why you guys have not seen me in a while." Starfire smiles dreamily at him. He looked hot in that Nightwing suit as it showed off his hot muscles. She and Eren had not seen each other for a while because of college and other things but now, they can pick up right where they left off.

Nightwing notices her staring and smirks more broadly. "What's that baby, wanna say something?" he says in a teasing tone. She blushes whilst the other girls giggled. Just then, Zero jumps out of his jet. "About time you showed up Big Bird." He says with a grin.

Nightwing chuckles softly. "Hey I missed you too bro. How are things holding up over there in Britannia." Zero's new costume was now light purple and had more of a Victorian style plus he was wearing a domino mask like Nightwing. Zero shrugged. "Same as always. Might as well trade Bludhaven or Gotham for it." Nightwing smirks. "Maybe we should tag team more Little Wing." Zero smiles fondly at that nickname. "I miss hearing you call me that Nightwing." he says.

Some assassins try to attack. Zero leaps into action and beats the crap out of them. "Why if it isn't the Teen Titans?"They whip around as Deathstroke appears before them, a couple of strange ninja-like figures behind him."I should have known it was you Erwin!" Eren snarled, eyes blazing in anger. Deathstroke smirks. "We have got some unfinished business kid."

It was then that the other Titans show up. "The heck?!" Swifty yells. Paladin draws out his sword. "Why don't you bad guys just die and leave us in peace?!" he growled. "Good thing you guys made it." Said Eva. Shadow snorts. "Like we would miss this?" he said. Nightwing smirked. Sure being a solo hero in his own right is cool and all but boy does he miss the group dynamic, especially with the entire family busy in different directions. "Let's get down to business, shall we team?" he said. The others all smirked, knowing he was right. At that moment, he utters their famous battle cry, "TITANS GO!"

 **The real action would begin in the next chapter. Usagi is part of the younger Team and Usagi is Abby's younger sister. If this were the Sailor Moon verse, Abby would be Sailor Dark Moon.**


	2. Generation Next

**We are gonna meet the new Teen Titans here.**

The battle between both ends rages on. Nightwing confronts Deathstroke, dealing him a couple of blows, dodging them with a spectacular display of acrobatic skills. "Why are you obsessed with me?!" Nightwing growls as he aims a punch at Deathstroke which the later blocks. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I appreciate your talent." the assassin quips. Nightwing scoffs. "Oh am I flattered." he replied sarcastically. He then produces two escrima sticks and swings them. "Let's dance." He says with a smirk and charges at his arch nemesis.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Eva find themselves surrounded by ninjas. "God you idiots bore me to death." Says Eva. Starfire smirks and nods at her. "Let's blow em away." With that, she fires a powerful blast which sends a couple of ninjas flying. Eva fires a powerful lightening blast that electrocutes them.

"Yo Swifty!" says Cyborg as he fires a laser blast at some incoming ninjas. Swifty knocks down any ninjas within his sight with his super speed. "Need back up bro?" Swifty asked. Cyborg nods and grins. Zangetsu flies in the air with a nice water slide and washes some ninjas away. "Don't forget me guys. I want in on the fun." Paladin strikes his sword into the ground and sends a wave of electric current that electrocutes some ninjas. "Hey, don't leave me out guys!" he whined. The others chuckled.

Meanwhile Mukade produces a couple of tentacles which picks up some mooks and throw them aside. "Nice one." Says Moka as she fires a blast that knocks some mooks away. Shadow smirked. "My turn." He then points his staff at the mooks. "Dark Magic Attack!" A powerful beam emits from within the staff and hits the mooks. "Nice shoot!" says Mukade. He and Moka high five each other.

Hokage leaps in the air and fires a barrage of arrows which on the floor next to the mooks. He then lands on the roof and muttered, "Wait for it." A timer stored within the arrows start and within minutes, they unleash a bomb which knocks out the mooks. "Mission accomplished." He says with a smirk.

"Hey Kinouchi let's go!" says Goku. Kinouchi nods and follows him. Together they unleash hell upon the jets they see, dismantling every single one of them and punching any mook that tried to stop them. Zero also assists with his own jet. "Bon voyage!" He then fires a couple of laser which hit more of the jets.

Meanwhile, Nightwing manages to overpower Deathstroke and send him flying into the air. Deathstroke groans in defeat. "I shall not accept my defeat at the hands of a bunch of children!" he shouts. All the Titans surrounded him. Nightwing crouches in front of him, a shit eating smirk in place. "Newsflash buddy; we are now young adults; not babies." The others smirked.

Deathstroke growls and struggles to get up only for Zero to smack him in the head with his staff. "State your mission." Zero says in the coldest voice he could muster. Deathstroke rolled his eyes. "What else is there than to settle old scores with you kids, most especially your leader here. "

Nightwing tilts his head. "Is that so?" he asked. Deathstroke glared pointedly at Eren. "Of course." Eren rolls his eyes. "'Typical, don't you have any other mission in life than just to fight. Like seriously, you are as boring as most of the imbeciles we have faced in the past."

The others snickered with laughter. "Preach." says Edward. Eren then says in a rather commanding tone. "Let us leave Erwin. He is not worth it. Sure, he can terrorize us all he wants but still we will always be ready for him." The others then agreed with Eren. "So what do we do now?" Kinouchi asked. "Let us head to base now." Zero glares at him. "Base?" Eren shoots him an icy glare. "I cannot say it out loud so that he does not rat us out so I will take you there."

Minutes later, they arrive at the new Titan tower. "Sweet!" Paladin squeals as he looks around in awe. Nightwing smirked. "Since we are now officially adults and have graduated from sidekicks to bonafide heroes in our own right, we might as well set up base here." he says.

"What about the new Teen Titans? Who would be those?" Says Hokage. "We have to call all the available teen heroes around and assemble the new team." Says Eren. "We have no choice man because let us face it, anything can happen. If the Justice League or us aren't around, the next generation have to be prepared to take over." Says Rin as he settles down on a chair. The others nodded.

Eren then heads into the boardroom to think to himself. Assembling a new set of Titans shouldn't be a problem afterall, they could get their siblings involved since some of their siblings are superheroes like them. However, it is even more problematic for him considering the death of his brother Robin number 2 Reiner and Huntress Sasha years ago and also Bertholedt is in a severe condition thanks to Bane beating the shit out of him which leaves the current Robin Armin as a potential member of the team. Lelouch was Robin at one point but for a temporary while as Eren was MIA then plus Bertholedt was still very young and Lelouch already had his mantle. Nunnally would have been Batgirl then but was too Batgirl Mikasa is now crippled and is currently serving as the information hub of the Superhero world Oracle. Batgirl number 2 Annie is MIA possibly murdered at the hands of Lady Shiva who so happened to be her real biological mother making Lelouch in some ways Eren's half brother, Batgirl number 3 Krista is also in a critical state because Black Mask beat the shit out of her. He wants to involve Armin but part of him is afraid of this due to what happened to the others plus the fact that Armin died no thanks to Petra being brainwashed to kill her own son by Ra's Al Ghul and was recently resurrected.

Another possible contender though his case is kind of debatable now, would be Ciel Phantomhive, another adoptive brother of theirs. He was Robin before Armin and pulled out thanks to a severe back injury. He helps Oracle and the others occasionally. When he would return to crimefighting is the mystery.

"Scared about our siblings?" Eren turns around as Lelouch walks in. "Y-yeah." Lelouch nods. "I thought so because I too am afraid for them especially Nunnally because of last time." Eren nods, knowing he was referring to the time their mother Marianne Li Britannia better known to all as Lady Shiva, the most feared and deadliest assassin and martial artist the world had ever seen, brainwashed Nunnally into an assassin known as Orphan and turned her against her brother. She and Lelouch's father Charles, the King of Britannia, were leaders of a secret organization called The Clan which was in some ways a black ops for the League of Assassins.

"How is Bertholedt doing?" Lelouch asked. "He is getting better though he cannot do much at least for now. Mike is keeping watch on him." Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Still haven't heard from Ciel yet. I hope he is alright." Eren smiles. "Me too."

"I know how you guys feel." They whip around as Goku walks in. "I too fear for my little sister Chichi. She is strong and everything but lacks experience with her powers." Starfire sighed. "I also fear for my own sister Nightstar."

"We all fear for our siblings but unfortunately, what can we do? We have no choice." Says Sakura. Eren sighed. "I guess we have to put them in the new Titans team but we will have to keep close watch on them for a while until we are sure they can handle themselves." He says.

The others nodded in approval. The next day, all the young siblings of the main team were assembled in Titan Tower. "Yay! I am gonna be a Titan!" Usagi better known as Nightstar squeals as she hops around. Starfire chuckles and pats her sister on the head. Nighstar looks exactly like her older sister albiet a bit shorter with blonde hair tied up in twin pony tails, making her look like a cute bunny. Her outfit is the pink and white replica of her sister's costume.

Armin aka Robin number seven stares at the younger princess in awe. He has seen loads of pretty girls before but this cutie is something else. Maybe it's because she is a blonde or because of how pretty she looks. Either way, he does not know why he feels the way he feels about her. "Uhm…who is she?" Nightwing glares at Nightstar and smirks. "You have a crush on her don't you?" he says. Armin blushes at this. "Aniki!"

Nightstar whips around and upon seeing Armin she blushes shyly. Nightwing nudges Robin who takes in a deep breath and walks over to her. "Uhm…h-hi. I-I am Robin." He says, holding his hand out to her. Nightstar smiles softly. "I am Nightstar." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "N-nice to meet you." He replies with a blush. Nightstar giggles. "Are you shy?" Robin nods. "Around pretty girls with blonde hair." Realizing what he said, he covers his mouth in embarrassment whilst Usagi giggles some more.

Meanwhile Nunnally who goes by the codename Orion twirls around. "I look cool huh?!" she says with a smile in place. Lelouch grinned proudly and gives her the thumbs up. Nunnally was wearing a cute pink body suit that looks like her brothers except hers had a skirt and also she wore a black cape and a black domino mask that concealed her eyes. Robin and Nightstar approach her.

"You are Zero's sister right?" Nightstar asked. Orion nods. "I am Orion. Nightstar right?" They both nodded. Nunnally then hugs her half brother. "Hi Robin." Robin smiles. "Hi there Nunnally. Nice costume." he said. "Thanks. Like the new Robin costume." she said. Armin grinned. It is similar to Eren's own Robin costume except the pants are black. and the color scheme is much darker.

"Now now Wonder Girl stay put." Sakura playfully chides her baby sister Ino who giggles. "I am just so excited." She said. Sakura changed her costume to a black halter neck and matching black pants with sparkles. Her old Wonder Girl Costume was handed over to Ino.

Goku grinned at Chichi, who was dressed in her Supergirl costume which looks like a cheerleader costume except with a cape at the back and a large S insignis in front, flying around him. "Easy there Supergirl!" he says with a light chuckle. She giggles. "Is it bad that I am excited?!" Ino walks over to her. "Chichi!" She whips around as Ino runs over to her. "OMG! INO!" The two friends hugged each other.

Hokage grins down at his brother Konohamaru now going by the codename Speedy who tries adjusting the saddle for his arrows. His outfit is similar to his brothers except his color is blue whilst Hokage's red. "How do you do this thing?" he huffs. Hokage grinned and helps him with it. "There. All done." Konohamaru smiles and hugs his brothers. "Thanks Aniki."

Meanwhile, Asuka pats her brother Shinji now going by the codename the Wasp on the head. His bodysuit was similar to Eva's except his was blue and grey. "You will be fine brother. Trust me. I know what you are capable of." She says in the most encouraging way possible. Shinji grins. "I will do my best sis." Hokage walks over to them with Speedy behind him. "Speedy meet Wasp." Speedy grins at the kid. "Nice costume dude." He said. Wasp smiled. "You looka awesome too. Say are those arrows?" Speedy nods. "Yup. I come from a family of archers." Wasp exclaimed. "Really?" The siblings chuckled.

Ichigo grins at his sister Karen who is now Aquagirl. "Ready to rock the world Aquagirl?" he asked. Karen nods with a soft smile in place. She was wearing a navy blue dress and black boots as her costume.

Rin chuckles and ruffles Yukio's hair. "Ready lil bro?" Yukio pouts. "Must you do that?" he whines. Yukio had taken the mantle Maverick and wore a bodysuit like his brother's. Rin howls with laughter. "Oh lighten up kiddo." He says clapping him on the back. Yukio chuckles a bit. Karen walks over to him. "You are Paladin's brother right?" Yukio nods. "I am Yukio." Karen stretches forth her hand. "I am Karen aka Aquagirl." The two shake hands whilst their siblings look on with grins.

Shadow stares at his brother Yugi who wore a cute replica of his costume. "You ready bro?" Shadow asked. Yugi who is now Dark Magician nods. "Yes brother."

Moka chuckles as she stares at her brother Tsukune who wore a black body suit with a cape on top. "Do I look shadowy enough?" Tsukune asked. "Yes you do Magik." Yugi spots Tsukune. "Wow, another magician huh?" Tsukune sees Yugi and grins. "Hey there. Nice outfit." Yugi nods. "I am Yugi aka Dark Magician." He says, stretching forth his hand. Tsukune takes his hand. "I am Tsukune better known as Magik. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Impulse!" says Tsuna. His baby brother Kyoya runs over to meet him wearing a cute replica of his suit except his was white. "Whoa!" says Armin as he watches. "Did you see that?!" says Yugi. "First time of meeting a little speedster." Says Karen. "Impulse ready for action!" says Kyoya with a little salute. Tsuna laughed.

Kaneki smirks at his sister Touka. "Ready Katana?" Touka nods. "Still hate that name though." She says with a pout. Like her brother who wore a black combat suit. Kaneki then pats her on the shoulder. "It is the only thing that makes sense. Besides, you do not have powers like me but make up for that with your impressive swordplay." He says. Touka nods. "Sure big brother sure." Kyoya walks over to her. "Why didn't you use your speed?" Touka asked.

Kyoya shrugs. "I have scared enough peeps today. Don't wanna send anyone to the emergency room with a heart attack." Everyone laughed.

Edward grins at his brother Alphonse who is now Cyborg as he has taken on the mantle of Lark. "Ready Cyborg?" His brother nods, smiling sheepishly. All the younger Titans then go to Cyborg who joins them. "Whoa! So many cool heroes in here!' says Cyborg.

"We are gonna leave you kids to settle yourselves ok?" says Nightwing. "If you need help, call us." Says Superboy. With that, they leave the new Teen Titans and head back to the Watchtower.

"So uhm…who is the Team Leader?" Katana asked. All eyes fell on Robin. "M-ME?!" Armin shrieked. "Well, you seem more experienced on the field than we are." Says Impulse. "Yeah. All the Robins naturally have more skill and experience than the rest of us." Says Magik.

"Wait, how many Robins have there been?" Nightstar asked. "Six to my knowledge. The most well known and most experienced one is Nightwing" Said Orion. Armin sighed. "Yeah but I still do not have the leadership skills he has." He says. Cyborg places a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel man. We all share the same burden which is being overshadowed by our siblings. But knowing our siblings, they would want us to stand on our own and be heroes in our own terms. Besides, no one is perfect." He said.

The others nod. "He is right Robin. We can do this and we will all help you every step of the way, right guys?" says Nightstar. The others all give Robin encouraging smiles. Robin nods. "Ok, I will be the leader."

Then suddenly the alarms go off. "What is that?!" Wasp asked. Cyborg heads to the computer with the others trailing behind him. "Guys look!" says Cyborg as he points at the computer. They see a footage of what looks like a bunch of biker kids causing mayhem in Jump City. "Who are those guys?" Aquagirl asked.

"Ruff Riders. Traditional foes of the original Titans." Says Armin. "Do we let the old folks handle them or do we go after them?" asked Impulse. Armin puts on his most serious look. "LET'S GO!"

Meanwhile in the city, people are going on the run as the Ruff Riders come in. "That's right bitches run!" yells their leader Jax. ""Hold it right there!" They stop as the new Teen Titans stand in front of them, stopping them from advancing.

"These aren't the Titans!" Sheryl scoffs. Robin smirks. "True. We are not the originals. However, we are just as deadly as they are." He says as he produces a staff. The rest of his team smirk. Jax growls. "GET THEM!" The rest of his gang rush towards the Titans. "TITANS GO!" Robin shouts.

The new Teen Titans charge towards them. Aquagirl uses her water powers to knock out Snap. Supergirl and Wondergirl fly into the air and engage Nux and Hammer in aerial combat. "Hey Nightstar!" Wasp calls out to her as they both fly in the air. She nods and together they throw powerful blasts at Mitch and Skipper who throw some of their own.

Orion and Speedy meanwhile face Claw and Lock. Orion kicks Claw in the face whilst Speedy fires an arrow with a punching glove on it which hits him in the nose and sends him knocking into Claw. "Now that's team work." Says Orion as she and Speedy high five each other.

Maverick and Katana take on Nova, the muscle of the Riders. "Man is he a big one." Says Maverick as he unsheathes his sword. Katana sights a tube on his back. "I have found his weakness." Maverick nods. "I will distract, you go for it." He said. She nods and makes a run for it. Maverick engages Nova in combat, dodging and trying to slash. "Man he is strong." He said. Whislt Nova was busy, Katana, slashes at the tube behind him. "Now Maverick!" Maverick stabs the ground and electro-charges it, electrocuting Nova. The two bump their fists in victory.

Dark Magician and Magik stand in front of Chronos. "Time stop!' says Magik. This freezes Chronos in place. "Dark Magic Attack!" says Dark Magician. The attack hits Chronos in the chest and send shim flying.

Cyborg and Robin engage the leader Jax who proves to be stronger than they were as he manages to knock them both down. "Man this guy is strong." Says Cyborg. Robin pulls out a batarabg and throws at Jax. Although Jax catches it, the batarang explodes, giving Robin enough time to knock him out with a kick. "Nice Robin." Robin smiles. "Thanks man." The others gather round. "Well looks like our job here is done. Not bad for a first official team meeting." Says Aquagirl with a smile.

Their siblings meanwhile were watching the battle with pride. "That's our baby siblings for you!" says Swifty. "We trained them well that's why." Says Lark. Nightiwng chuckles. "Indeed."

 **I will focus on the two teams; both the young and older Titans and also, the two teams would team up occasionally. Notice that Eren has Damian's backstory? Well I merged Damian and Dick's backstory for him, yes he is a circus brat and the Court of Owls thing from new 52 is in there but in a different context.. Armin is more like Tim as you can clearly see though there are elements of Damian in him too. Reiner is like Jason in a lot of ways and Bertholedt is like Tim. Lelouch has Cassandra Cain's backstory with a twist and also has sheds of Helena Bertinelli in him. He is the darker version of Eren. Yup, imagine Lelouch with deadly martial arts skills xD. He and Eren both share this in common. I can imagine these two tag teaming Lady Shiva or the Bat. Nunnally is the original Batgirl Bette Kane. You would see the rest of the Batfamily later and also Lelouch and Nunnally are officially a part of the Batfamily. Notice that there are a lot of Robins and Batgirls in this family xD.**


End file.
